Búsqueda de un Maestro Agua
by lovelywtt
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Korra descubrió que es el Avatar. Ahora su entrenamiento de agua control comienza pero ella no está sola. Un pequeño niño ayudara a la pequeña Avatar en descubrir a su maestro de agua control.


_La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece le pertenece a Bryan & Mike & Nickelodeon que ya no puedo esperar por otro capítulo del libro 2! Que disfruten el One-shot. Lo siento si no llega a sonar muy Korra, estoy trabajando en ello :)_

* * *

**Búsqueda de un Maestro Agua. **

_Korra_

La blanca nieve bajo mis rodillas me da un gran sentimiento de esperanza. El día se encuentra tranquilo como suele serlo en mi hogar. Ha pasado tres años desde que llegaron a mi tribu aquellos hombres de graciosas túnicas azules con blanco que según ellos se llaman: La Orden del Loto Blanco. Y descubrieron que yo soy el Avatar.

No estoy segura de lo que realmente significa pero es genial serlo, digo ¿a quien no le gustaría controlar los cuatro elementos? Todo mundo desea ser el Avatar pero nadie puede ahora que yo lo soy. A todas las personas de mi tribu y creo que de todo el mundo se alegraron al saber que hay una nueva Avatar todos excepto mi papá. Él me dice que cuando sea mayor lo entenderé mejor y por ahora debo vivir con ellos, como toda niña. Junto con su familia.

Un hombre de la Orden de Loto Blanco de cabello canoso y de baja estatura ha hablado con mis padres para que comience mi entrenamiento de agua control. No entiendo las reacciones tristes de mi padre cuando comienzo a hablar de ser el Avatar. Tal vez él no lo quería, pero después se alegró por una parte al saber que no tendré que dejar mi hogar para entrenar. Lo cual a mí no me alegro mucho.

Ocho años y ya tengo que aprender un elemento. Muchos niños de mi tribu han comenzado desde los diez o tal vez menos, no estoy segura. No soy amiga de ninguno. Desde que supieron que yo soy el Avatar algunas personas me miran con asombro y otros con miedo. Cada vez que intento jugar con algún niño de mi tribu salen corriendo lejos de mí, temeroso que le haga daño. El monstro del Avatar Korra como yo misma me digo.

Observo desde la pequeña colina de mi hogar a los lejanos niños que juguetean con agua control, que divertido seria jugar con ellos o incluso hacer monos de nieve.

-¿Por qué estas triste?- escucho una divertida voz

Me giro alegrándome. Puede ser algún niño que ha deseado jugar con el monstro del Avatar Korra, pero no encuentro a nadie detrás de mí.

-Oye… aquí estoy…- me dice

-¿Quién anda ahí?- digo intentando tomar fuerzas

La voz se ríe como si dijera una buena broma. Pero sigo sin ver nada, aquella voz no parece de una niña sino más bien de un niño, apostaría que es un poco mayor que yo.

-Aquí estoy… arriba- me dice

Levanto mi mirada y encuentro a un niño calvo con una flecha en su frente flotando sobre una bola de al parecer aire, lleva puesto un extraño y gracioso traje pero su piel no es como la mía es muy blanca casi pálida. Tiro un grito al mirarlo.

-Lo siento… perdón no fue mi intensión asustarte- me dice rápidamente

-¿Quién eres? ¡Aléjate de mí!- le grito

-Por favor oye… lo siento pero soy un amigo, no quiero hacerte daño…-

-¡Korra!- escucho gritar a mi padre

Mi papá comienza a correr rápidamente hacia a mí y observo como su cuerpo atraviesa aquel niño como si nada y me quedo en shock.

-Hija… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- me dice al llegar a mi

Parpadeo aun confundida. ¿Por qué mi papá no pudo verlo?

-Y-Yo… pensé que había visto a un oso… pero solo era nieve- le digo

El arquea le ceja mirándome a los ojos y sonríe asintiendo

-De acuerdo cariño… no te alejes mucho de la casa ¿de acuerdo?- me dice acariciando mi cabello

-De acuerdo- le sonrió

Aquel niño me mira curioso al estar junto con mi papá y me sonríe dulcemente sentándose en la nieve. Mi padre camina atravesándolo y regresa a la casa.

-¿Así que eres Korra?- me pregunta el niño sonriendo

Asiento

-Soy Aang… y lamento mucho asustarte, no creí que ibas a reaccionar así- me dice pasando su mano en su cabeza calva

Sonrió. Parece amigable y ya se ha disculpado muchísimas veces.

-Y Aang … ¿Por qué solo yo puedo verte?- le pregunto curiosa

El me mira buscando una respuesta pero se encoge de hombros.

-No estoy seguro… ¿en dónde estamos?- dice observando el cielo

-En el polo sur…- le digo

-¡Oh el polo sur! ¡He venido muchas veces aquí!

-¿Enserio?- pregunto asombrada

El asiente

-Aquí paso mucho tiempo junto con mis bebes y mi esposa…- me dice

-¡¿Tienes familia?!- pregunto aún más asombrada

-Si tengo tres bebes y una muy linda esposa… que… estoy seguro que estará en el pueblo- me dice

Asiento.

-¿Cómo se llaman tu bebes?- pregunto acercándome a él

-Kya, Bumi y Tenzin… todavía no pueden caminar son muy pequeños… y estoy seguro que mi esposa necesitara mi ayuda- me dice y se levanta

-Creo que sería bueno ayudarla- le sonrió

-Espero verte pronto Korra – se despide

-Lo mismo digo Aang…- le sonrió y desaparece

Parpadeo nuevamente buscándolo pero Aang ha desaparecido, muy extraño.

Al día siguiente el hombre de la Orden del Loto Blanco se encuentra en nuestra casa temprano, tan solo tengo tiempo de tallar mis ojos cuando él ya me ha saludado.

-Bueno días Korra- me dice sonriendo

-B-Bueno días señor de la Orden Blanco…- digo

-La Orden del Loto Blanco, cariño- me corrige mi mamá

Asiento y mi mamá me da un beso de buenos días. Me siento en la mesa de madera y tomo jugo de ciruelas. Muy pocas veces se da el jugo de ciruela en esta época del año así que lo disfruto hasta la última gota.

-Korra tengo muy buenas noticias para ti...- me dice el hombre

Levanto la mirada hacia él y puedo ver en sus ojos lo ansioso que esta al decirme mi sorpresa.

-Hoy comenzaras tu entrenamiento de agua control…- me dice

Sonrió

-¿De verdad?- pregunto ansiosa

El asiente

-El maestro Koneh será tu instructor, estoy muy entusiasmado en comenzar contigo- me dice

-Quiero entrenar- grito y salto de la mesa directa a mi cuarto

Pongo la primera ropa que encuentro tirada en mi cuarto y salgo rápidamente de regreso a la mesa, donde tanto mi mamá como mi papá me miran curiosos.

-¡Estoy lista!- les digo

Dos horas después del desayuno mi padre y el señor de la túnica azul caminan en dirección a una pequeña academia y observo a la mayoría de los niños de mi edad comenzando a hacer el famoso látigo de agua.

-Wow- murmuro asombrada

-vaya sí que son buenos…- escucho la voz de Aang

Lo encuentro atento a los niños al igual que yo. Me gustaría preguntarle si encontró a sus bebes y que me encantaría conocerlo pero mi papá comienza a caminar directo al maestro Koneh así que solo le doy una leve sonrisa.

-Maestro Koneh… conozca a su nueva pupila, el Avatar Korra- dice el hombre de la túnica

Sonrió levemente saludando al maestro y él sonríe como si estuviese bromeando

-Bienvenida Avatar Korra… es todo un honor- me dice y se inclina ante mí

Arqueo la ceja confundida y miro a mi papá.

-Tú también hazlo cariño es parte de tu entrenamiento…- me dice

Lo hago.

-El maestro Koneh es el mejor maestro agua de nuestra tribu… aprenderás del mejor Korra- me dice mi papá

-¡¿El mejor maestro agua del polo sur?!- pregunta Aang y se tira a carcajadas – Conozco a alguien mucho mejor que él-

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con tu entrenamiento?- me pregunta

Asiento mirando claramente a Aang, quien mira con sumo cuidado a mi maestro.

Los niños de mí alrededor se alejan lentamente de mí y el maestro me pone frente a mí una bandeja de agua. La miro curiosa y el simplemente sonríe.

-Intenta hacer lo mismo que tus compañeros Korra- me dice

Observo a los otros niños moviendo sus manos al mismo tiempo que sus caderas y forman rápidamente un látigo de agua. Mi padre y aquel hombre han salido del lugar y todos los niños me miran asombrados.  
Levanto mis brazos imitando los mismos movimientos que los demás, el agua comienza a fluir más rápido que los demás pero el movimiento es muy avanzado para mí. Giro mis manos intentando darle forma al látigo pero este da con suma fuerza a un lado mío.

-¡Concéntrate Korra!- me grita mi maestro

Trago saliva. Elevando nuevamente mis manos para formar el látigo.

-Tu puedes Korra… yo sé que si- me dice Aang

Intento nuevamente y el látigo me da en la mejilla. Me curo mi mano rápidamente ante el dolor, dejando aquel el agua en mis pies.

-¿Estas bien Korra?- escucho la voz de Aang

-Vaya… y aun siendo el Avatar no puede hacer ningún simple látigo… al parecer usted será el peor Avatar de la historia- me dice

Cierro mis ojos antes sus palabras y ante el dolor de mi mejilla. Aang comienza a gritarle de cosas al hombre pero por supuesto que él no escucha y mucho menos lo ve.

-¡Yo no seré el peor Avatar!- le gruño

-¡Y además le sube la voz a su maestro! No creas que porque ser el Avatar tendrá un trato especial conmigo…- me gruñe – ahora levanta el agua y forma un látigo-

Suspiro dejando que la rabia suba a mis hombro y cierro mi mano en puño haciendo elevar el agua y lanzo un rápido látigo a su espalda y este gime ante el. Todos los niños me observan en shock y otros sonríen ante mi acción.

-¡Usted es el peor maestro de agua control de todo el polo sur!- le grito y salgo corriendo del lugar

Corro lo más rápido para regresar a casa, no quiero seguir órdenes de alguien que ni siquiera presta atención a mi herida que tengo en la mejilla. Estoy segura que nada más acepto por mi padre, ya que él es el líder de nuestra tribu.

-Korra espera… sé que estas molesta y yo también lo estoy…-

-Aang solo quiero estar sola- le digo

-Se de alguien que puede enseñarte muy bien agua control e incluso sanar tu herida- me dice dulcemente

-¿Enserio?- pregunto

El asiente

-Ven sígueme…-

Sigo a Aang hasta una enorme cabaña en una colina y puedo ver el enorme espacio para solo esta cabaña y la vista de casi todo el pueblo.

-Aquí solía pasar los días con mis bebes… cargaba de ellos y observaba el atardecer…- me dice

-Vaya… por cierto ¿los encontraste ayer?- le pregunto

-No… es extraño, tampoco están aquí en la casa- me dice encogiéndose de hombros – pero vamos tienes que ver a alguien-

-de acuerdo- sonrió

Camino hasta la puerta de la cabaña de madera y puedo notar un claro símbolo azul y amarillo adornado en la puerta. Al igual que toda la casa está decorada de esos mismos colores.

-Mi esposa fue mi maestra de agua control… y estoy seguro que ella estará contenta de tenerte como pupila- me dice

-¿tu esposa fue tu maestra?- pregunto asombrada

Y él sonríe apenado

Toco la puerta y escucho unos ligeros pasos.

-Ya verás Korra… estoy seguro que mis bebes están dormidos en alguna parte de la cabaña… Su nombre es Katara y es la mejor maestra de ambas tribus- me asegura

Puedo ver en sus ojos el entusiasmo y en eso una mujer de cabello blanco con mirada dulce y un collar de perlas amarillas con un dibujo azul cuelga de su cuello. Y Aang la mira en shock.

-Katara…- murmura Aang

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- me pregunta dulcemente

-Ah… ¿Maestra Katara?- pregunto

Ella asiente.

Aang parpadea aún más confundido.

-¿Dónde están tus padres cariño?- me pregunta Katara

-Ah… ellos… ah…- intento buscar una excusa pero nada me llega.

-Ven ¿Por qué no tomamos un poco de chocolate caliente?- me pregunta

Asiento

La cabaña es aún más grande por dentro y extrañas figuras decoran el lugar. Desde un viejo traje de guerrero hasta una diadema verde bien cuidada.

-Oye estas cosas creo que las he visto antes- murmura Aang observándolas

-Vaya… tiene cosas muy bonitas-le digo a Katara

-Muchas gracias, eres muy linda ah…-

-Korra- le sonrió

Ella parpadea sorprendida, en completo shock diría yo.

-K-Korra, eres el Avatar Korra ¿no es así?- me dice

Asiento

Observo como Aang sale volando buscando por toda la casa, tal vez en busca de sus bebes. Mientras que Katara va a la cocina y trae la bandeja con el chocolate. Observo una vieja foto de dos niños y una niña, los tres felices y abrazándose. Observo los enormes ojos de la niña y un niño en especial llama mi atención al ser casi idéntico a Aang.

-Kya… Bumi… y Tenzin- digo

-Así es…- me dice Katara sentándose a un lado de mi- Son mis hijos, esa foto era cuando eran pequeños-

Escucho como Aang llega volando a un lado de nosotras y observa atento la foto de al parecer son sus bebes. Puedo ver una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro y las lágrimas comienzan a caer lentamente. Tengo un ligero sentimiento de culpa al verlo así.

-Mis bebes… es verdad ellos ya crecieron- murmura

Sonrió y me levanto decidida ante Katara.

-Maestra Katara, como usted ya sabe yo soy el Avatar y deseo que usted sea mi maestra de agua control- le digo

Ella mi mira curiosa y de pronto noto que su mirada se ha posado en mi herida.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Korra?- me pregunta alarmada

-No supe utilizar el látigo de agua- bajo la mirada

Katara eleva sus manos y toma agua de una de las tazas y posa su mano derecha en mi mejilla, aprieto levemente mis ojos ante algún dolor pero en eso siento alivio. Un alivio como ninguno antes. Y mi herida desaparece.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?- le pregunto

-No es por presumir pero también soy la mejor sanadora del mundo… - me dice

Ambas reímos.

Noto como Aang se ha sentado a un lado de Katara observándola claramente, cada sonrisa, cada destello en sus ojos, cada aliento. Puedo apostar que la ama demasiado, tal vez mas que demasiado.

-Oh… Katara… mi Katara… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te había visto mi amor- susurra Aang

-Antes de contestar a tu pregunta Korra ¿puedo saber quién ha decidido que yo te entrene?- m pregunta curiosa

-Yo… bueno no yo… alguien me dijo de usted- le digo

-¿Quién?-

Trago saliva. No estoy segura si le vendría bien escuchar quien fue o que piense que estoy loca.

-Dile que fui yo… ella te creerá… dile que un niño que encontró en un iceberg-me dice Aang sin dejar de mirar a Katara

-Fue un niño que encontraste en un iceberg… fue… Aang- le digo

Ella sonríe.

-Aang…- susurra dulcemente

-Katara…- susurra Aang acercándose más a ella.

-Quiero que veas algo Korra…- me dice

Asiento

Sigo a Katara a tras de la cabaña donde puedo observar tres enormes rocas incrustadas en el hielo, nunca en mi vida había visto una roca tan grande. Sigo a Katara y justo en la última roca encuentro una fotografía tallada y con las palabras Avatar Aang debajo de ellas.

Parpadeo sorprendida. Aang era un Avatar, tal vez el Avatar antes que yo, por eso soy la única que lo puede ver… por eso el me guiaba a mi maestra.  
Me giro buscando a Aang y lo encuentro parado frente a la roca pero ya no lo veo como un niño sino ya es un adulto, tal vez más alto que mi padre, de piel blanca y dulces ojos grises que casi puedes ver tu reflejo en ellos.

Me sonríe.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo, mis hijos ya crecieron, pase los últimos años de mi vida junto con mi esposa y morí en paz…- dice tocando la roca – Pero no creo ser capaz de dejar a Katara sola-

Observo a Katara encendiendo una vela blanca y le da un beso a la roca antes de que me acerque un poco más a ella.

-¿Aang era el Avatar antes que yo?- pregunto

-Si… era un maestro aire, así es el ciclo del Avatar: aire, agua, tierra y fuego… -

Asiento

-¿Y sus bebes?- pregunto

Ella sonríe como si fuese ya de su familia o si quisiera que me contara una historia, tal vez si lo hago quiero que me cuente todo sobre Aang.

-Tenzin vive en Ciudad República donde antes vivíamos, Kya mi hija está viajando por el mundo ayudando a las personas y Bumi es comandante en las fuerzas especiales… un soldado muy valiente y protector-

Aang sonríe. Al parecer se alegra de que sus hijos sigan tan bien como el deseo. Aang posa su mano en el hombro de Katara y ella parece estremecerse un poco.

-Necesito que me entrenes nuevamente cariño… tu eres mi única maestra agua- le susurra.

Katara cierra sus ojos por unos segundos, es como si lo escuchara. Aunque no estoy segura.

-Bien Korra… creo que has aprendido mucho de mí y estoy segura que yo ya se mucho sobre ti… Así que si… Yo seré tu maestra de agua control- me sonríe

Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto aguantando las ganas de correr y abrazarla

-Por supuesto que si Avatar Korra….-

* * *

**HOLA! Bueno perdón por si no redacte muy bien a Korra! yo sé que es una niña loca y muy viva pero quería ver un lado en que Korra se sienta algo distanciada al ver que ella es el Avatar. Todavía no logro acoplarme mucho a Korra para describo decir cosas que ella diría. **

**Bueno espero que les guste este one-shot. Tengo pensado en hacer mi propio Kataang week con una serie de One-shot, ya que nunca he estado en un Kataang week! **

**¿Quejas, Sugerencias, Comentarios? **

**Ahí nos escribimos... **


End file.
